lego_best_friendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Other Characters
Chloe (black hair, green eyes, dark tone skin) - one of Mia's friends. *'Christina' (blonde hair, dark green eyes, light tone skin) - a lover of Christmas who seems to be Olivia's friend. Her winter outfit consists of a red turtleneck with a white puffy collar, matching red skirt and leggings, and black boots with white socks. *'Danielle' (long blond hair, dark brown eyes, light tone skin) - Danielle is a customer at Heartlake's Downtown Bakery. *'Ella' (black hair, hazel eyes, dark tone skin) - one of the campers/students of the Summer Riding Camp. *'Isobella' (long blond hair, light green eyes, light tone skin) - Isabella likes ice cream and hanging out at the swimming pool, and she appears to be a friend of Andrea. *'Joanna' (black braided hair, dark tone skin) - Joanna is visiting Heartlake Pet Parlour with her white poodle, where Emma is pampering the dog. *'Kate' - (long black hair, brown eyes, dark tone skin) Kate has a water scooter and when she goes to the dock, she rides it around Heartlake City. She likes exploring the ocean. She is also a friend of Olivia and Mia. *'Katharina' (blonde hair, light blue eyes, light tone skin) - the arch-rival of Mia, as they both seem to like competitive English horseback riding. Her riding uniform is a black riding jacket with a white tee underneath, white breeches, and black English boots. *'Lily' (black hair in pony tail, light brown eyes, light tone skin), Lily is seen celebrating Christmas with Stephanie. *'Liza' (long blond hair, light tone skin) Liza takes care of animals living in the Sunshine Ranch. She enjoys horse riding with her friend Mia. *'Matthew' (long black wavy hair, brown eyes, dark tone skin) - He goes to school at Heartlake High along with Stephanie, he also likes painting. Stephanie appears to be his girlfriend. *'Marie' (blonde hair, hazel eyes, light tone skin) - the owner of the City Park Café and boss and co-worker of Andrea. She is a hard-working and sensible cook and baker. Her worker's uniform consists of a pink shirt with a white collar and a matching skirt, worn with red-violet ankle flats. *'Maya' (black hair, brown eyes, light tone skin) - Captain of the dolphin cruiser and Mia and Andrew's friend. She comes in a white top with flowers on it and a pink sarong around her waist. She also wears navy blue and pink flip flops. *'Ms Stephens' (brown hair, glasses, light tone skin) - She works at Heartlake High. *'Naya' (long wavy blond hair, light tone skin) - Naya is a bar attendant working in the Heartlake Juice Bar. *'Nicole' (black hair, dark green eyes, dark tone skin) - one of Olivia's friends. *'Peter' (brown hair w/ blonde beard, hazel eyes, light tone skin) - Father of Olivia and Anna's husband. He wears a white shirt with a dark red tie, dark blue pants, and tan deck shoes. Like Anna, he is kind and loving to Olivia like she's family. *'Robert' (dark brown wavy hair, dark tone skin) - Robert attends horses preparing for the Heartlake Horse Show. *'Sarah' (dark brown hair, dark green eyes, dark tone skin) - a hairdresser working at the Butterfly Beauty Salon, and also seems to be a proficient saleswoman as well. She wears a white shirt, light aqua skirt, and red-violet ankle flats. She is a very practical girl who knows how to beautify. *'Sophie' (dark brown hair, light blue eyes, light tone skin) - a veterinarian who works at the Animal Center and an aunt to Olivia. Her worker's uniform comprises an aqua shirt with a white collar, pink skirt, and white flats, complete with a pillbox hat. She cares for various types of animals. *'Theresa' (red hair, hazel eyes, light tone skin) - the instructor and teacher of the Summer Riding Camp. Her uniform consists of an aqua shirt with a white collar, whitebreeches, and black boots. #